Katarina/Trivia
General * Katarina is voiced by . * A framed portrait of Katarina can be seen in the game's Mac Version trailer. * Katarina - is one of five pairs of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ). * Katarina's dance references , via one of its portions. ** She used to share this dance with , whose old dance references the other portions until he got reworked. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Katarina is one of few champions to feature two 'Champion Spotlights' due to significant gameplay changes (the others being , , , and ). * Katarina's name comes from Greek Αἰκατερίνα/η, possibly after Greek goddess . ** Du Couteau (her family name) is French for "of the knife". ** She shared her namesake with . ** She seemed to be influenced Katherina from by . *** (pronounced: ɕʉ͍̃mpo shoom-poh) comes from Sino-Japanese 瞬歩 "blink step". * On release, her skin was her Classic skin. * A functional real-life replica of Katarina's was crafted in an episode of YouTube series Man At Arms: Reforged. ** This video can be viewed here. *** There are also videos where the following are crafted: **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (functional) **** (prop) Quotes * Katarina is one of few champions to have had their voice actors changed (the others being , , , , and ) ** Katarina's old voice-over had a more angry tone. It can be listened to here. *** Her old taunt was "Remember, evil spelled backwards is live. No coincidence." *** Her old joke referenced . * references . * Loading the client, going to her champion page, selecting 'Abilities', and pressing will play a video where she says Skins ; * The scene depicts her mid- . ; * She was inspired by 'Swashbuckler Katarina' by 'ChiZ'. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2010 along with: ** ** ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of the 2010 FIFA World Cup along with: ** ** ** * She is a issuing a . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She has her own taunt animation. * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2012 along with: ** ** ** * Her initial animation when she was still on the PBE had her with a giant . It can be seen here. ** It was replaced with her current one where she slices the giant candy cane down instead as according to Travis 'Volibar' George, the switch was due to the animation not fitting with the skin's theme.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2875992&page=24#post32186691 The Stripper Pole Is Too Much It can be seen here. *** Although has it as her dance and it is kept in the game, Ryan 'Morello' Scott has explained that while the dance suits Nidalee because of her innate as a , the same dance does not thematically fit 'Katarina in Reindeer ears'.The Stripper Pole Is Too Much * This skin's name is a punning on the to warn pedestrians of incoming horse-drawn vehicles. * The one she is going to murder after bursting out of a huge present in the foreground might be . ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2015 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She references , from the late . ** In the historical novel , Diaochan was fictionalized into Minister Wang Yun's adoptive daughter, sent to pit general Lü Bu against his superior Dong Zhuo, resulting in Dong's death at Lü's hand. ** Historically, she was an unnamed palace official, Diaochan 貂蟬 being only her title, after the "sable cicada" decorations on her hat; though incorporated into to Dong's household, she had an affair with Lü, inadvertently causing Dong's jealous rage & Lü's eventual betrayal. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * She is from an alternate future in which she was cybernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * If one tells they fight for 'ambition' she'll say the following: ** "We all bear the scars of our actions." ** "Sinister by choice." ** "Keep a sharp lookout for her." ** RWE7QDF Plasma Blades * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** being seen in the background indicates and his creations are also a part of this future. ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2017 along with: ** ** * She resembles the mutant known as . * She shares this theme with: ** ** *** She is about to engage in a duel. Relations * Katarina is 's older sister while is their adopted 'little brother'. ** The sisters and the Blade's Shadow are members of Noxian noble house Du Couteau, whose head (General Marcus, Noxus' finest assassin) is missing and presumed dead. * It is implied, suspected, and speculated that Katarina and had/have feelings for each other.Garen and Katarina ** Then there are those who imply it to the point of confirmation: *** "Don't starve your heart, ! Let me deliver you to ." *** " live by a code that'll never let you get what you want. Let me take you to ." *** "No love is impossible, my god demands you follow desires." *** "Honor? Duty? Ha! What heart demands is all that matters." *** " finale will be a ." *** "The always-enchanting tale of - lovers." Category:Champion trivia Category:2010 FIFA World Cup Category:2010 Harrowing Category:2012 Snowdown Showdown Category:2015 Lunar Revel Category:2017 Harrowing